Into the Forest
"Into the Forest" is the upcoming second episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s second season. It will be the twenty-fourth episode of the series. Synopsis Following their confrontation with Rumplestiltskin, Mother Gothel, and Chernabog, the heroes enter the Sherwood Forests to gain some insight on Robin Hood and see if he can be trusted. Learning of his relations with Maid Marian, they try to resolve this issue before it's too late. Meanwhile, Ariel, Merida, and Goldilocks splinter off and go on an adventure back to the French Village and purge the darkness. In flashbacks, hunters Robin Hood and Maid Marian purge Heralds of Darkness from their town in the Sherwood Forest. Recap In the Present Smiling, Mother Gothel teleports away. Cruella and the Queen try to think of Gothel's weaknesses, and remember the Enchanted Bow, which the villainess had once mentioned was a weapon that all Heralds should avoid. Merida and Robin Hood pipe up, both of them saying that they had heard of the Enchanted Bow. Merida tells the legend, saying that it is in the Sherwood Forests, Robin's home. Robin offers to lead them to wear it is heard to be - a place that requires magic to access. However, Maleficent and Belle cite their uneasiness around Robin. Belle says that she has read of him, and if they want to trust them, they will have to test him. Briar, Dorothy, Red, and Hook agree. Belle says that to test him, they will need Maid Marian. They enter the Forests. Just then, Ariel gets a message from her old husband Prince Eric, who needs her help. Ariel takes Goldilocks and Merida with her to save her husband. Mother Gothel, Chernabog, and Rumplestiltskin meet in the Tower. Gothel demands to know why they were defeated. Chernabog tells Gothel that it was the overwhelming amount of heroes. Furious at his response, Mother Gothel rips his heart out. As an example, she crushes his heart. Chernabog collapses, dead. Mother Gothel warns Rumplestiltskin not to fail again. The heroes enter the Sherwood Forests. After an hour of walking, they reach a village, where Maid Marian works in a bar. Robin pleads them not to harm Marian. Maleficent enters and rips out Marian's heart. To test Robin, they need him to save Marian's heart. Marian tells Maleficent that she won't get away with what she's doing, but Robin tells her that it is a test for him. After they decide that Robin can be trusted, Maleficent prepares to return Marian's heart. However, Rumplestiltskin appears and steals her heart. Mother Gothel appears and tells Rumplestiltskin to crush the heart. He crushes the heart, and Marian dies. Robin falls to the ground and cries. In the Past In a village in the Sherwood Forests, Robin Hood and Maid Marian meet up, weapons at the ready. Just then, they are confronted by Rumplestiltskin and Mother Gothel. The Heralds appear. Robin and Marian battle the hordes until they have successfully defeated every Herald. Furious, the leadership teleport away. Afterwards, Robin and Marian marry. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel * David Marson as Robin Hood * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin Guest Starring * Adam Foster as Chernabog * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Shelly Singer as Maid Marian * Mark Willis as Prince Eric (Voice only) Category:Episodes